familyguyfandomcom-20200223-history
Star Trek
Star Trek is an American science fiction entertainment franchise. The original Star Trek is an American television series, created by Gene Roddenberry, and followed the interstellar adventures of Captain James T. Kirk and the crew of the Federation Starship Enterprise. This series debuted in 1966 and ran for three seasons, after an initial pilot film “The Cage,” which starred Jeffrey Hunter as Captain Christopher Pike was rejected by Paramount. Following the release of other series in the franchise, the Kirk-lead series was retroactively referred to as "Star Trek: The Original Series". These adventures were continued by the short-lived Star Trek: The Animated Series and six feature films. Four more television series were eventually produced, based in the same universe but following other characters: Star Trek: The Next Generation, following the crew of a new Starship Enterprise set a century after the original series; Star Trek: Deep Space Nine and Star Trek: Voyager, set contemporaneously with The Next Generation; and Star Trek: Enterprise, set before the original series, in the early days of human interstellar travel. Four additional feature films were produced, following the crew of The Next Generation, and most recently a 2009 movie reboot of the franchise featuring a young crew of the original Enterprise set in an alternate time line. The franchise also includes dozens of computer and video games, hundreds of novels, as well as a themed attraction in Las Vegas that opened in 1998 and closed in September 2008, and at least two traveling museum exhibits of props. Beginning with the original television series and continuing with the subsequent films and series, the franchise has created a cult phenomenon and has spawned many pop culture references, including on Family Guy. In October of 2011, Seth MacFarlane announced his wish to reboot a new Star Trek series.http://trekmovie.com/2011/10/12/seth-macfarlane-wants-to-reboot-star-trek-on-tv/ The following is a complete list of actors who have appeared both on Family Guy and in a Star Trek series or film. *Alexander Siddig *Brent Spiner *Connor Trinneer *Denise Crosby *Don Most *Dwight Schultz *Frank Welker *Cheryl Gates McFadden *Jonathan Frakes *LeVar Burton *Majel Barrett *Marc Alaimo *Marina Sirtis *Michael Bell *Michael Dorn *Michelle Horn *Nana Visitor *Olivia Hack *Patrick Stewart *Ricardo Montalban *Scott Bakula *Seth MacFarlane *Suzie Plakson *Thomas Dekker *Wallace Shawn *Wil Wheaton *John de Lancie Season One *"I Never Met the Dead Man" - Peter Griffin reveals he is more dedicated to Star Trek than to Meg because Star Trek existed first. A cutaway with the cast of the original series follows. * In the same episode, Peter and William Shatner go to Oktoberfest together while Lois tries to teach Meg how to drive. When it starts to storm, because of Stewie's weather machine Meg is blinded and runs over and kills Shatner. Season Two *"The King Is Dead" - William Shatner appears, doing a play and ends up screaming for Khan as he did as Kirk in Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan *"E. Peterbus Unum" - The episode ends as Star Trek: Voyager 4x23 - Living Witness . The final frame remains still on a screen in a futuristic class and the teacher tells about what happened with Petoria after. Season Three *In "The Kiss Seen Around the World", Neil Goldman presents an episode of the original Star Trek, pointing out scenes where Shatner had his stunt double in his place, and a discussion about Kirk vs Picard. *"Emission Impossible" - Majel Barrett voiced the computer in Stewie's ship. She was the voice of the computers in the Trek franchise *In "A Very Special Family Guy Freakin' Christmas", while performing as Jesus Christ in a Christmas production, Stewie Griffin mentions the replacement of Captain Pike, played by Jeffrey Hunter in the original pilot, "who was replaced by William Shatner on Star Trek". *"When You Wish Upon a Weinstein" - A flashback reveals William Shatner performing in Fiddler on the Roof. Season Four *"Peter's Got Woods" - a whole scene from Enterprise-D with Worf, Riker and Picard. Michael Dorn, Jonathan Frakes, Patrick Stewart reprised their roles. Season Five *"Road to Rupert"-When Stewie believes that Rupert is dead, a cutaway scene parodies Spock's funeral in'' Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan'', with Stewie taking the role of Admiral Kirk, Brian the role of Montgomery Scott, and Rupert the role of Spock. *"Airport '07" - Quagmire is seen working at the Starship Enterprise asking Kirk to introduce him to Uhura. Stewie Griffin: The Untold Story *Quark Griffin has a discussion with Odo, with original actor René Auberjonois reprising his role Season Six *"Stewie Kills Lois"-The credits and music at the end are a parody of the Star Trek: The Next Generation episode, The "Best of Both Worlds, Part I". Ron Jones composed both. Season Seven *"Not All Dogs Go To Heaven" reunites the entire cast of Star Trek: The Next Generation. They are first seen at a convention, where numerous original series references are made as well, and are later forced to spend the day with Stewie. *"We Love You, Conrad" references the Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan Genesis scene. Season Eight *"Extra Large Medium" features a cutaway of Mr. Spock winning the lottery. Season Nine *"Tiegs for Two" features Mr. Washee Washee watching Star Trek, but focusing only on Mr. Sulu, calling it The Mr. Sulu Show. *''It's A Trap!'' features a cutaway of Lando (Mort Goldman) during the Battle of Endor asking the Enterprise for assistance against the Imperial ships. Captain Picard (Patrick Stewart) and Lieutenant Worf (Michael Dorn) reject their request due to afternoon tea. *The music playing when evil Stewie appears in "The Hand That Rocks the Wheelchair" is from the Star Trek episode "The Enemy Within". Season Ten *"Lottery Fever" features Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan - edited for goats. Season Eleven *Quagmire resorts to a "Vulcan 'V' Meld" to get information on the whereabouts of Bobby Briggs from his sister Tanya. Category:Television Shows